


It Will Come Back

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Magnus locks himself away inside the Loft for weeks, some of the Shadowhunters take it upon themselves to intervene before his isolation becomes too comfortable.





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about one with all the shadowhunters being thankful and nice to magnus after he’s lost his magic. I’m thinking some sort of raid on his loft with alcohol and cheesy movies?

The knock on the door was entirely unexpected, causing both Magnus and Alec to turn away from where they stood washing dishes, their entire bodies moving to face the sudden echo of noise behind them. It took Magnus a moment to process the sound - it was nearly two weeks since he went to Edom and made the deal with his father, and he hadn’t slept more than one or two hours at a time since then. Any sleep the former warlock got was plagued with nightmares: every time he closed his eyes he saw Asmodeus taking his magic, he saw himself showing up too late to stop Jace from using that arrow, and almost too late to save Alec as he bled out. He fought sleep until he nearly collapsed rather than face them again a second sooner than he had to, and his exhaustion showed in his delayed reactions. 

Alec watched the slow realization on his boyfriend’s face with a worried frown, growing more concerned by the day. Magnus turned down every invitation to leave the loft and most requests for visits, only allowing Catarina to come by because he needed her to reinforce the wards he could no longer keep up himself. Alec knew Magnus felt useless and empty without his magic, as if he wasn’t himself any more, but when he couldn’t find a way to process it all he shut himself down instead. Even Alec could only do so much to help, at a loss for how to break his boyfriend out of this downward spiral. It wasn’t difficult to see that every smile was forced, every laugh just a sound he produced for Alec’s benefit. This was the first time since they got together that Magnus closed himself off to him, and it threw the entire balance of their relationship off center. 

The knock sounded again, bringing them both out of their heads and back to the present.  

“Expecting someone?” Magnus asked, doing his best keep the edge out of the otherwise casual question, but his shoulders tensed visibly as Alec only shook his head no. 

Unplanned visitors brought the couple more anxiety than either would openly admit - neither of them was foolish enough to overlook the fact that the former High Warlock made an easy target without his magic, even though neither of them spoke about it. Alec shook his hands out over the sink to clear them of the soapy water but Magnus shook his head. “I got it,” he said, motioning for Alec to stay where he was before moving to the door. 

One glance through the peephole and his hands moved easily to the locks on the door, undoing the sliding latch at the top. Alec relaxed knowing it was somebody he knew. Except it wasn’t just one somebody, but multiple somebodies - a variable crowd huddled in the hallway outside the loft, a small murmur of chatter amongst them falling silent when Magnus opened the door. 

“Is it alright if we come in?” The voice belonged to Isabelle, drawing Alec out of the kitchen in curiosity. Next to her stood Simon, and a little ways behind them Jace. Clary’s absence was always noticed but never mentioned. Just another unspoken new reality they were adjusting to. 

Alec’s first thought was that something was wrong - something happened at the Institute, or there was news on what happened to Lilith or Clary that night. But everyone seemed happy enough, if not slightly hesitant. 

“What's all this?” Magnus asked, eyebrow raised at the bags in their hands. 

“Movies!” Simon says cheerfully. 

“And drinks. The good kind. Looks like you've been burning through your own supply pretty fast lately.” Isabelle gave him a wink but the implication of concern was there - he spent a lot of the past two weeks drinking, much more than his new mortal tolerance would allow. 

Magnus gave Alec a look but Alec only shrugged as the trio made their way into the loft, towards the sofa. He was just as clueless as he was. 

“And you didn’t  _ ask  _ to come over because…” Alec said, eyebrow raised as he waited for an explanation. 

“Because you’d say no,” Izzy replied knowingly. “And if you aren’t going to leave the Loft, then we figured we’d have to bring some of the outside world into you instead.” 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Isabelle, but I really don’t think this is necessary.” Magnus said, and though there was a small smile on his face Alec could tell it didn’t belong there. Magnus sounded like he wanted to argue but was simply too tired to do so. He wondered if the others could see it, too.  

It was Jace who finally spoke up in the unsure silence that followed, still standing halfway between the sofa and the door as if he wasn’t sure if he should stay or slip out before anyone would notice. He was still uncomfortable around Magnus, refusing to relinquish his own feeling of guilt over the deal he made to free him from Lilith. He barely met the warlock’s eyes as he spoke. “Maryse told me what helped her the most these past weeks was that we didn’t let her hide away, even when she thought that was what she needed most. She said that she was wrong - we always need other people, even when we don’t realize it.” 

“Especially when we don’t realize it.” Izabelle added. 

Magnus looked from face to face, taking in not only their concern but also their love, the support behind the simple display too touching for him to turn them away now. Alec remained tense, as if sensing the potential for all of this to backfire at any moment. 

“In that case,” Magnus drew the words out, as if still deciding even as he spoke whether he was truly up for agreeing to all of this. “I suppose I should dust off a few more glasses.” There were two out already, for himself and Alec, and he turned to grab three more from the cabinet in the kitchen. 

And just like that, the energy in the room shifted. Everyone relaxed, Isabelle moved to open the first bottle of liquor while Simon popped Star Wars into the DVD player and Jace brought several bags of popcorn over to the microwave. The evening started off quiet, with everyone testing boundaries and feeling out the mood, but by the end they were laughing and joking, with Jace occasionally throwing a piece of popcorn at Alec for almost falling asleep, or Simon having to explain something for the 4th time before he realized that Izzy knew exactly what was going on and was only asking to mess with him. Even Magnus laughed at that, and Alec was pleased to hear that it sounded more genuine than anything else that day, even that whole week, and practically beamed when he saw his boyfriend’s shoulders move up and down with the sound, the tension from before faded entirely. 

When the credits rolled and he gathered the empty glasses to walk over to the sink, Jace followed close behind, making sure they were alone before speaking. 

“Look, I’m sorry if this felt like an ambush. Izzy insisted, and Simon just blindly agrees to anything she says, and-” 

“There’s no need to apologize,” Magnus said, placing the glasses down gently on the countertop, one by one. “You were right before. I didn’t realize that I needed this, but… I did. Thank you.” 

Jace shook his head. “No, thank  _ you _ . For everything you did for us. For me. I know there’s nothing I can ever do to truly repay that, but this will have to be a start.” 

A look of mutual understanding passed between them, the moment broken only when Alec stepped into the kitchen, eyes darting from his boyfriend to his parabatai. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” 

“Not at all, Alexander,” Magnus replied, a smile falling easily into place. “I was just telling Jace that we should do this more often… if that’s alright with you?” 

Alec nodded eagerly. “It was fun! And maybe now Simon will finally stop harassing us about Star Wars now that we finally watched it.” He added under his breath. 

“Oh, Young Padawan, you have much to learn. There are 5 more movies in the series, you’re far from done with the  _ full _ experience.” Simon called in from the sofa. Alec sighed - Vampire hearing, right. 

Magnus laughed at the disgruntled look on Alec’s face, and Alec knew in that moment that he would watch 500 more Star Wars movies if it meant bringing this side of Magnus back out into the world again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
